Genie in a Bottle
by SparklyUnicorn101
Summary: Roxas unknowingly torturing Axel while he thinks he's alone.


"I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights. Waiting for someone to release me. You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way but that don't mean I'm gunna give it away. Baby, baby, baby!" He spun around in the kitchen with the mop, "My body's saying let's go, but my heart is sayin no." He twisted around the mop using his flexibility to bend back against the counter, "If you wanna be with me, there's a price to pay. I'm a genie in a bottle. You gotta rub me the right way." He giggled as he stood up and finished mopping the floor. He ran his hands through his blonde hair dancing as the song played again. He dipped down slow and rolled his body up, "If you want to be with me, I can make your dreams come. Just come and set me free baby and I'll be with you."

"Meow, sexy, look at you!" The blonde jumped turning and smiled seeing his lover of over three years, "So this is what you do when I'm gone? Seduce the table and the mop? I feel bad for them. They don't get to have your love." The red head grabbed his little 'housewife' by the hips and pulled him close, "Love you."

The little blonde hummed nuzzling his lover's neck, "I missed you." He kissed under his chin softly, "I love you too. How was work?" He slipped from his lover's arms and fixed him a plate of food as the red head plopped down in a chair at the table, "Horrible. Your brother still hates me. He keeps ranting on how I've stolen your innocence." He groaned rubbing his head then he girnned happily as his little blonde put the food infront of him, "Thanks, babe." He pulled the blonde into his lap and ate with his little blonde hugging him and kissing him affectionately, "What's gotten you in such a cuddling mood? Usually you jump me." He chuckled as he recieved a pout, "Well, you do."

"I just wanted you to hold me today. I missed being able to just lie in your arms and drift in and out of sleep for days on end." He massaged his lover's shoulders gently, "I miss it. We never get to just spend time together. We're always jumping down each other's pants or with our friends or at work. I miss my Axel hugs." He knew he sounded whiny but he didn't care. He was being honest.

Axel set his fork down and kissed his love gently, "I'm sorry, Roxy. I didn't mean to make you upset. I thought you loved it." From the look, he understood that he did,buuuuut, "Okay, what I meant was I thought it was what you wanted. If you had told me before, I would have toned it down. So, let's go watch a movie or go lay in the hammock all weekend." He lifted the blonde as he stood and carried him bridal style ouside and laid down with him on his chest on the hammock. "I love you, you know that right?"

Roxas smiled sighing happily, "I love you too. Promise we can stay like this forever." He snuggled closer to his lover comfortable in his strong arms.

"Course, Roxy, I promise. I wouldn't let you go no matter what. You're stuck with me now, babe." He kissed the giggling blonde, "This, you and me, are heaven to me. I love being liek this. Having you in my arms, being able to shield you from anything that can hurt you, I love it."

Roxas kissed the red head's lips gently, "You're so damn corny, but I love that too." He giggled as Axel poked his side in retaliation, "It's official. Reno was right about you. You do turn all mushy and lovey at the most romantic moment. I love you." He kissed him again.

"We just have to bring up my brother. By the way, did you know he, Leon, and your brother had a threesome in the elevator this morning. I have it all on tape." He was grinning ear to ear, "I have blackmail."

Roxas shuddered, "My brother having sex with anyone still boggles me and after me and Sora walked in on them and Zack that last time- Did you know Zack had a birthmark in the shape of Hello Kitty on his ass?" He giggled, "We took a pic if you want to see later."

Axel laughed, "You and Sora are so dead is he finds out. No wonder Riku gave you two the rule of not being around each other unless one of us is there if not both." He kissed Roxas's nose gently, "This is great. I love you."


End file.
